


This Is Not In Vain

by GothMoth



Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [20]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Danny's OP, Danny’s Piss Poor Just Terrible Shitty Awful Luck, Gen, Identity Reveal, Possession, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: The weirdest things always happen to Danny. This time, apparently, his ectoplasm is sentient.





	1. Familial In Vein

**Author's Note:**

> Ectober Week 2019 Day7: Masquerade/Labratory

Danny walks down into the basement only to just seemingly get struck by two massive bolts of electricity. Promptly passing out on the floor. 

Jack and Maddie only had a second to gape as the new invention both of them were fiddling with flat-out attacked Danny. Both passing out right after. 

They come to before Danny, firmly confused by not being able to move their bodies....no, body actually. 

_Maddie: ‘what’s going on? Why does this body hurt and ache so much?’._

_Jack: ‘not sure Mads, you sound like your bouncing around in my head’._

_Maddie: ‘yours as well. I think, we were both holding the device right? Before it zapped Danny?’._

_Jack: ‘yes, yes we were. But then. No that shouldn’t work? Danny-boy’s no ghost’._

_Maddie: ‘he has ectoplasm in him Jack. That’s probably enough. But why does his body feel like this? It’s like he’s covered in tender bruising’. _

_Jack: ‘so we, are in, Danny’s body then? Since the SOS, Shadow Over Shadow, was supposed to let humans overshadow ghosts? And I don’t know Mads, maybe he was working out?’._

_Maddie: ‘I think we are. But since Danny isn’t actually a ghost, I’m pretty sure it worked wrong’._

_Jack: ‘of course! We must just be overshadowing the ectoplasm to a degree’._

_Maddie: ‘then maybe...’._

Maddie tries moving but more fluid, tense up, and like muscles under-skin, rather than actually outwardly moving. Both of them picking up on a slight sloshing in Danny’s body that is decidedly very uncomfortable. Maddie mentally cringes as Danny jerks and snaps awake. Danny shakes out his arms, “what the?”.

_Maddie: ‘maybe that wasn’t the best idea’._

_Jack: ‘probably shouldn’t control any part of him. Except for communication maybe? Think he can hear us?’._

_Maddie: ‘we’re likely in his ectoplasm not his mind. I’m sure sweetie can figure it out though...you did write down all the details right?’._

_Jake: ‘uhhhhhh’._

Danny shakes his head and gets up, “okay that was weird”, looking around and tilting his head, “I’m pretty sure my folks were down here”. 

_Jack: ‘that was quick! That’s a Fenton for you!’._

_Maddie: *chuckles warmly*_

Danny walks over to the workbench -both parents noticing how his hip aches at the movement- and tilts his head down at the mess all over it. Grabbing a pencil and poking at one of the smoking devices, “okay, obviously _that’s_ what zapped me. Let’s not do that again”, grabbing the schematics, which is pretty much just a drawing, no details or notes. 

_Maddie: ‘JACK! How is he supposed to even attempt to fix this?’._

_Jack: ‘whoops, heh’._

Danny pulls out his phone and starts taking photos, “just in case there’s some side effects. Just reverse engineer some and fix the problem as needed”, chuckling, “hopefully Tuck won’t have to hack NASA again just to do that”. Slipping his phone back in his pocket and heading up the stairs, intending to snoop around for his folks some. 

_Maddie: ‘hacking? Tucker hacked the government?!?’._

After looking around for a bit Danny shrugs, “must be out hunting or something. Maybe I sho-”, Danny cuts himself off at feeling a chill through his body and feeling mist plume out of his mouth. Snapping his head to the side and crouching, moving forward silent and cautious. 

_Jack: ‘what was the cold? What’s he doing?‘._

_Maddie: ‘seems like prowling? But I really don’t know’._

Danny sticks his head around the door, spotting Cujo and sighing with relief. Straightening up and walking forward, bending down to ruffle the pups' fur, “what’s up boy? What? Get bored? Let me see if I ca-”

_Maddie: ‘Danny! What are you doing?!? That is a ghost!’, pushing and pulling to move away from the ghost. _

_Jack: ‘surely he knows....right?’._

_Maddie: ‘it’s **green** and **glowing**’. _

Danny jerks, wincing as his ectoplasm seems to spasm and splash against his vein walls, “OW, what the fuck?”. 

_Maddie: *mentally cringing* ‘sorry sweetie. It’s just, that’s a **ghost**’._

Danny waves off Cujo’s worried head tilt, “I’m okay. Body’s just being weird. No need to worry bud”, standing up and shaking himself off, “now let’s see about fetching your ball”, Danny hops up the stairs and digs around in his room. Tossing up a glowing green tennis ball, and chuckling as Cujo flings himself through the air to nab it. 

_Jack: ‘he definitely knows that’s a ghost. So **why**?’._

_Maddie: ‘I don’t know, I just don’t get it. I want to make him stop, getaway. But...’._

_Jack: ‘we can’t control him. We **shouldn’t** Mads’._

_Maddie: ‘but...’._

_Jack: ‘I know. But who knows what moving his ectoplasm around could do? And, and it’s Danny-boys life’._

_Maddie: *sighs* ‘the thing’s probably tricking him. But I guess, sometimes we have to learn lessons the hard way’._

Danny smirks as Cujo leaps out of the window. Danny quickly rushing over and sticking his head out, looking down with a soft smile at the cute little head tilt Cujo’s doing. Chuckling, “ah a boy and his dog. Never been so damn ghostly. But hey, that works well for me”. Danny flings himself out the window and lands on the ground in a crouch, springing to stand upright quickly. 

_Maddie & Jack: **!!!**_

Danny smirks down at the Cujo, “race ya? On foot though, body’s being weird”. 

Cujo spits the ball at him which he easily catches as Cujo bolts off. Danny chuckles and shakes his head. Smiling wide as he gives chase, jumping over obstacles and occasionally sliding across the ground. Eventually springing past Cujo, turning his head to smirk at the puppy; who yaps back. As they make it to the park. 

_Jack: ‘I didn’t know Danny-boy was so athletic! Well, it’s a great skill for any future hunter!’. _

_Maddie: ‘......he never seems it’._

Danny throws around the ball with Cujo for a while, occasionally throwing it with some ghostly strength or jumping abnormally high to catch the balls Cujo spits back out at him. Both eventually tire of it and just lay in the grass. Danny absent-mindedly petting over the glowing fur. Watching the sky, “you know buddy, I think if you weren’t a ghost my folks would love you. Personally though, ghosts dogs better”, sighing, “is it odd that I’m on better and more friendly terms with ghosts than humans? I mean sure, Skulker shot me with arrows again and I might have punched him a few times more than necessary. But ain’t that half the joy? Sparing?-”.

_Maddie: ‘**WHAT!!!’**._

_Jack: ‘Skulker, whoever they are, **is getting decked’**._

“-And I mean really? There is something really satisfying in winning a tough fight. Plus, covered in my own blood, ‘plasm, and other assorted viscera, is a winning look for me. And at least Skulker, right, guy makes stellar lemon Creme pie. And humans, oof, how many of them consistently treat me well? Very goddamn few”.

_Jack: ‘who’s treating him meanly? Bullies?’._

_Maddie: ‘must be, school can be a hard time. I’m more worried about how he seems to like get injured....he doesn’t get hurt that much does he?’._

_Jack: ‘he limps sometimes. What about his clothing? Any...blood, on them?’._

_Maddie: ‘....I...haven’t done his laundry in years’._

Danny sits up with Cujo rolling around in his lap. Scratching the dog’s belly, “so fuck it. So what? Who cares... well besides my folks”, groaning, “do they have to be so bigoted and anti-ghost? And I kind of think that they’re trying to impress me with all the ghost hunter stuff”, shrugging, “which yeah, makes sense right? Not like Jazz is going to run FentonWorks in between all her schooling. And it’s not like they know anything about what I do with my time”.

_Jack: ‘doesn’t get just hang out with his friends all day? Video games, going out to eat, that stuff?’._

_Maddie: ‘we never actually **ask**. But that’s what I thought. Does he, does he really dislike how we are about ghosts? It’s not just some teenage rebellion?’._

_Jack: ‘maybe we’ve been protecting him too much from the evil and harm they do?’._

Danny gets up and stretches. Cujo running in a little circle and yapping before just running off. Danny chuckles, “never much of one for my verbal bullshit huh?”, rubbing at his chest and sighing before checking the time on his phone. “Well I guess I should probably let my ‘plasm flow more normally”, prodding his chest again, “wound should be closed enough so that I won’t bleed any ‘plasm”, pushing a bit hard and wincing, “ahhh okay that’s still cracked. Damn”, before rolling his shoulders and letting his ectoplasm flow more normally through his chest. -both parents involuntarily jerking Danny’s ectoplasm from just how much pain is in Danny’s chest-

Danny shakes off the weird pulse or whatever, putting his hands in his pockets and starting to walk only to pause and tilt his head, “okaaaaay? This don’t feel right. It shouldn’t be this heavy?”, groaning and tilting his head, “wonderful, that whatever the fuck messed with my ‘plasm”. Danny turns on his heels and starts off home, grumbling, “probably should stick to the ground then. Don’t exactly feel like face-planting into cement today”, chuckling and shaking his head as he pulls out his phone to look over the photos. 

_Maddie: ‘what’s wrong with his chest? Why does so much **hurt **and what’s this cold ball?’._

_Jack: ‘I...I don’t know Mads’ he tries to gently move around the ball, picking up that more ectoplasm seems to be being formed by it. ‘It, is this why Danny never seems to get less contaminated?’._

_Maddie: ‘this, that, shouldn’t be possible’ poking at the ball and squeezing it a little. _

Danny shivers slightly and looks down his shirt collar, quirking an eyebrow, “oh goddamnit, it hasn’t been _that _long since I’ve used you”, groaning and turning onto the street, “don’t tell me my Core’s also being messed with? I’d really rather not freeze over...again”. -at that the two make a damn point to leave the cold ball alone- Danny weaving through crowds while looking at his phone again. Easily able to sense where people are and how close they are due to his ecto-field. 

_Jack: ‘Danny’s got a **core? Ghost core?** How? And wow, he’s really good at navigating!’._

_Maddie: ‘the shape, location, it makes sense. But it shouldn’t be possible-‘ she cuts herself off at feeling a chill go through Danny’s body again. This time clear it originated from the core._

Danny looks around and squints, quickly and smoothly navigating into an alleyway and waiting. Picking up that whoever is clearly following him. 

_Maddie: feeling the ectoplasm their possessing vibrate and grow staticy ‘what the?’, trying to make it stop. _

_Jack: ‘can, can Danny-boy control his ectoplasm you think?’._

Danny scrunches up his face and glances down at his, not invisible, hand. Growling at it, “oh come on. Now’s not the time body”. -both parents jerk, making Danny’s ectoplasm slosh, from the vibrating static returning and Danny’s hand becoming invisible- Danny shakes his head, “annoying”, before squinting at the alleyway opening. 

_Jack: ‘HE HAS POWERS?!?!?**?????**’._

_Maddie: ‘this, what, it shouldn’t, this makes no sense’ trying to return the ectoplasm to normal because this is just wrong. _

Danny hisses, “for fucks sake”, and forcing his invisibility to reactivate. Then stilling and stopping his breathing as one of Vlad’s stupid vultures flies in and looks around. Danny rolls his eyes and slinks silently over to it. 

_Maddie: ‘**Danny! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! YOU DONT HAVE WEAPONS!**’._

_Jack: forcibly stopping Maddie from moving the ectoplasm their sharing, ‘Mads don’t! He’ll be in more danger if we mess with him!’. _

Danny pointedly ignores the strange feelings going on in his body, slowly moving his hands out before grinning wickedly. Grabbing the birds throat and blasting it in the face with a green beam, chuckling darkly, “boo. I have no time for you today”. 

_Maddie & Jack: **!!!!**_

The bird squawks, startled as Danny hits it over the head with his thermos. Promptly sucking it in after a second. Danny smiles at the thermos and shakes it, “frootloops vultures are always so damn stupid”. Danny looks around quickly before jumping and scaling up the building. -the parents both confused and disoriented- Danny crouches on the rooftop and looks around. 

_Jack: ‘oh, oh my Zone. Danny’s vision, he can see so far!’. _

Both make a point not to try moving as they feel themselves/ectoplasm tingling and sparking in Danny’s eyes. 

_Maddie & Jack: **!!!! ‘How?’**._

_Maddie: ‘it, the town looks beautiful like this. The colours, they’re so...intense? Defined? Glowy?’. _

_Jack: ‘so many details and his eyes, they seem to focus on anything possibly threatening’. _

-Both them jerk and slosh Danny’s ectoplasm- Danny leaps off the roof and rolls to land on another. Booking it off after spotting the two other vultures. Stopping and sticking his invisible head over the edge of one building to stare down at the two birds. 

_Jack: ‘he’s hunting them? That’s great! But he seems to really know what he’s doing? Why wouldn’t he tell us he’s doing this? We could help?’._

_Maddie: ‘......maybe...maybe he doesn’t want our help Jack dear’._

Danny flips and drops down on the two vultures, quickly pinning them with his feet and punching them in the face. Spinning the thermos around and sucking them in. Standing up right and nonchalantly walking back out onto the street, visible again. 

_Jack: ‘because we don’t like ghosts? Like he was saying earlier?’._

_Maddie: ‘I think so. But why? They should be disliked’._

Danny’s phone goes off, so he digs it out of his pocket and looks down at it. Chuckling at Tucker’s face before picking up the call, “what’s up Tuck?”.

“I’m bored that’s what”. 

Danny shakes his head, “well then I've got no excuse to not bounce my ghost weirdness off you”. 

“Goddamnit, I was hoping for a movie or some shit. What’s going straight strange in ghost ville?”.

Danny flips over his hand a few times as he avoids being touched by people on the street, “my ‘plasm’s being weird. Feels heavy, is randomly turning off my abilities, and it feels like I’m startling it. Which is a mind trip and a half”. 

“Well maybe it’s gained sentience? That’s exactly the kind of weird that would happen to you”. 

“Tuck, that honestly would be impressive but also really horrible. Just _how _weird do you think I am?!?”.

“Dude, you got turned into _jello_ once”. 

_Maddie & Jack: **!!!!**_

“At least that had an understandable and obvious reason? I’m pretty sure a little electrical shock shouldn’t create sentience”. 

“Well why don’t you ask it?”. 

“You just want me to make a fool of m-”, -the two, seizing the opportunity, make a point to slosh and run themselves/Danny’s ectoplasm around and through his veins- Danny pauses, blinking, “oh Ancients. Fuck you Tuck”. 

Laughter, “am I a good guess or what?”. 

Danny looks down at himself and promptly walks into an alleyway. Making a point to hold his hand over his phone's mic. Grumbling, “why me?”, clearing his throat, “okay then. Ectoplasm? Just, like, fuck this is weird, slosh around in my left foot?”. -the two do as asked- 

_Maddie: ‘Jack dear, you are so lucky Danny has strange friends’. _

_Jack: ‘I’m grounded from blueprints aren’t I?’._

_Maddie: ‘understatement’._

Danny tilts his head back, “oh Ancients. It had to be that invention”, Danny rubs his face and mutters into his hand, “well I’m not about to undo or, I guess, kill sentience. So I guess this is just my life now”. 

_Maddie: ‘right, of course. He wouldn’t know it’s us instead of some random new sentience’._

Danny scratches his head and puts the phone back to his ear, “I hate you. I don’t even understand how my folks could make something that could create sentience”.

“Dude, impossible is kind of come by for your halfa ass”. 

_Jack: ‘halfa? Is that slang?’ Deciding to try something out, he wiggles. _

Danny tilts his head at the pulsing feeling and facepalms, “I mean you’re not wrong but still. Also, I’m pretty sure I just got asked what halfa is or something”. 

“Congrats dude, your ectoplasm is a child you’re stuck mentoring now, CW would be so proud. Hey Danny’s ectoplasm, vibrate Danny’s eyes if you don’t know what a halfa is”. 

“What? No! Don’t do-”, Danny covers up his eyes, feeling them vibrating and zapping, -the two easily able to see green light reflecting off of Danny’s hand-, “screw you Tuck. Now you absolutely are helping figure out how this invention works. Yes I’ve got blueprints. Ancients you’re a dick, _I’m in public dude_”. 

Chucking, “no one ever notices your shit dude. _Chill_. But yeah I’ll help. Does your ‘plasm know who CW is, just out of curiosity?”. 

Danny sighs, holds the phone away, “well? Just do the leg sloshing if you don’t”. -the two, feeling even more confused, do as they’re asked- Danny sighs and puts the phone back to his ear, “nope. So obviously it doesn’t have my memories or access to my brain. Which is weird, cause my ‘plasm is everywhere in me”.

“Danny buddy, just cause it’s flowing around your squishy thought organ doesn’t imply it can actually read your thoughts or memories. So when you coming by?”. 

“Right now you salted fuck. The weirder thing is, it seems to be getting startled by me using abilities. It turned off my invisibility twice”. 

“So what? It thinks you shouldn’t be able to do ghost shit? That seems pretty backwards dude”. 

“Exactly so-” -the two slosh around in his leg again, hopping the question gets across- Danny sighs, “okay, yes it’s confused by the abilities”. 

Laughter, “well then, have fun playing a game of twenty questions with something that can’t actually speak to you. I’ll see you in however long. But on a serious note, Danny’s ectoplasm? Yeah don’t block or stop the dudes powers. The guy would be an utter mess without them”. 

“Hey! I mean, fine, I would be. But I’m more concerned about my, apparently sentient now, ‘plasm acting up while I’m fighting”.

“Then get it familiar with you using your shit. And shit dude, you should probably be a glow bug so it knows what that feels like. Cause you losing your form in a fight would be worst-case scenario. Plus, that has to feel really strange”. 

_Jack: ‘form? Glow bug? This is all so confusing’. _

_Maddie: ‘seems kind of...invasive too. He doesn’t realise it’s us’. _

_Jack: *sighing* ‘yeah, I’d rather Danny-boy tell us things intentionally. Trusting us’._

_Maddie: ‘but he’s so secretive? It’s clear his contamination does so much more to him than we thought’. _

Danny sighs, “yeah, but I’m a paranoid bastard. So I think I’ll break the ice slowly, clearly it has access to my senses so I’m just not gonna look at myself. Fuck this is weird. See you soon you prick”, snapping the phone shut and looking around the alleyway. Sighing, “alright ‘plasm. I’m gonna be doing something with you, well more so my Core ‘plasm but still, somethin’ I do a lot so just roll with it ya?”. 

_Maddie & Jack: **!!!!!**_ _Having to try very hard to not do anything or try to hinder, feeling the core vibrate and pulse before cold energy shoots out and over Danny. Seeing the very bright light pass over his eyes. As all the regular ectoplasm/them starts vibrating and flowing more readily and closer to the surface. Feeling Danny’s feet leave the ground. **!!!!!!!**_

Danny rubs his neck, feeling sloshing in his leg again, while he slowly floats up. “I mean, you were warned? And you’ll have to excuse me not being forthcoming with information until I know more about you. If the wrong people find out about somethings I keep to myself, it would put me or my family in a lot of danger”. 

_Maddie & Jack: **!!!!!**_

_Maddie: ‘we should be looking out for you, not the other way around!’._

_Jack: ‘danger from ghosts? Or humans? We can defend ourselves well. I don’t want Danny-boy worrying about us...’. Moving around in slow circles in Danny’s back. _

Danny blinks as he floats above a rooftop, tilting his head and laughing, “are you, are you trying to rub my back?”, shaking his head, “okay obviously you have some knowledge of things”. Shaking his head and kicking off from the roof. Floating up through clouds and looking down on Amity. “So this town yeah? My home”.

_Maddie: ‘we...Danny....is **flying. HOW?’**_

_Jack: ‘it’s, really wonderful. Everything’s so small!’._

_Maddie: ‘but how?!?? This isn’t normal Jack?’. _

_Jack: ‘it’s not hurting his body, he’s having fun, I think, Mads. And it’s **nice**. Weird’s a Fenton’s normal. Danny-boy is just **really **weird I guess. It must be because of whatever he did to make his ectoplasm, us, closure to his surface and all vibratie’._

_Maddie: ‘he shot an ecto-beam earlier. Invisibility. Jack he has ghost powers, **many**. He’s not a ghost, this doesn’t make sense’. Making them slosh in Danny’s leg. _

_Jack: ‘**Mads**...’._

Danny shakes his head with a sigh and dives down, twisting and turning, still invisible, through the alleyways, speaking quiet -the two are past their shock enough to hear how his voice echos, like a ghosts-, “so flying’s a weird thing to you. Okay. Slosh around again of that’s because you think I shouldn’t be able to do this”, Danny squints his eyes -the two sloshing around in his leg- Danny nods, “okay then. Is....is that because it’s something a ghost can do? Slosh for yes by the way”. 

_Jack: ‘this is an annoying way to communicate’ sloshing around as asked._

_Maddie: ‘at least we can. But this is still so **wrong**. He’s clearly good at this....comfortable with it’._

_Jack: ‘I’m more bothered he hid it honey. Probably because of how we feel about ghosts. Mads, I think he doesn’t want us to dislike this. Whatever it is. So he just didn’t tell us because...’._

_Maddie: ‘because he’s afraid. Oh sweetie, sorry. I, okay, no matter how wrong, I don’t want him feeling we dislike something about him’._

_Jack: ‘it still feels wrong finding out like this. Not earning his trust. But it is fun. I can see why he likes it’._

Danny nods, “alright. Hmmmmm. So then I should only be able to do what a human can?’. -the two slosh again, a bit aggressively actually- Danny twitches and snorts, rolls his eyes, “now since I know you’re not in my mind so to speak. What’s my name? Slosh at the right letter. A, B, C, D-”, Danny smirks at the sloshing, “okay, last name then. A, B, C, D, E, F-”, Danny nods at the sloshing. “Okay, you know who I am then. So you are not just randomly spawned sentience then?”. 

_Jack: ‘that’s my boy!’ Sloshing and jerking around a bit more excitedly than necessary. _

Danny jerks in the air, “okay, first off, ow. That’s my veins and shit you are running around in you know. Second off, do you actually want to be in my body? Slosh for yes, don’t do anything for no”. -the two make a damn point of not moving- Danny sighs happily, “oh Ancients thank fuck. No offence or anything, but I’d rather not have another random person in me. Especially controlling part of me. I’ll see if I actually decide to believe you though”, Danny grins, seeing Tucker’s house, promptly flying inside. 

Tucker waves at Danny -the two parents jerk, caught off guard by the light flashing over Danny’s eyes again and feeling themselves/Danny’s ectoplasm sink deeper- Danny holds up a hand, “before you say anything. It seems this is not random sentience, but at least one actual person. They’re not being a dick so clearly they are a _Fan_ of me but I don’t cook in Frying _Pans_ with them”. 

_Maddie: ‘? You cook with us? What does cooking have to do with anything?’._

_Jack: ‘we’re definitely fans though’. _

Tucker groans, “well that’s more complicated. Blueprints”. 

Danny tosses his phone over and flops to lay down in a beanie-bag chair, “tell me about it. They claim they either want out or this was an accident. But well, people lie, no offence whoever you are”. 

Tucker snorts, “well at least you can communicate to some degree”, pointing at Danny, “also this sounds like your ‘plasm is being overshadowed”. 

“Pretty sure not even ghosts can do that and I’m sure that whoever is human”, twitching his leg slightly at the sloshing, “okay yes, human. Which makes less sense than if it was some really weird ghost”.

_Jack: *laughing* ‘yes ghosts can do some strange things!’._

_Maddie: ‘which you seem to be able to do too. But...you’re not a ghost so...I guess it’s sort of okay’._

_Jack: *chuckling slightly* ‘he still can’t hear us’._

_Maddie: ‘he’s going to figure out it’s us in here. We’re going to have to talk about this...what he can do. Not to mention all the pain his bodies in. We shouldn’t get our words wrong...I, I don’t want to upset him’._

_Jack: ‘....yeah. He didn’t choose to tell us, show us, this. Least we can do is not bug him about it. Though I am super curious! How’d he get these abilities? Learn to use them?!?’._

_Maddie: ‘don’t bombard the boy with questions Jack dear’._

Danny shakes his head, watching Tucker flip the phone around and zooming in on the screen randomly, “Danny dude, have you even looked at any of this yet?”.

Danny shakes his head, “naw, Cujo showed. Puppy gets what puppy wants. That whoever wasn’t too pleased about me getting close to the green glowing dog”. 

Tucker looks up from the screen, looks to the side and pulls a face, before looking at Danny, “so let me get this straight. You got zapped, cause that’s definitely what this does, by your folks invention. Now you’ve got someone overshadowing your ‘plasm who is seemingly confused over the abilities and seemingly doesn’t like ghost”.

Danny raises an eyebrow, “yup. Sounds about right”.

“Danny, you’re a fucking idiot. Have you seen you’re folks today?”. 

“This morning up, but not since after dinner”, Danny screws up his fave and goes wide-eyed, “oh fu-”, only to get cut off by something impacting the wall and blowing up. 

_Maddie & Jack: **!!!!!! ‘DANNY!!!!’**. _

Danny quickly transforms and grabs Tucker, turning them both intangible and flying out. Depositing Tucker on the roof. Both look over the ledge, Danny grumbling, “Ancients shit, _Walker_. Damn”. 

_Jack: ‘who? What’s going on? Why’d that ghost attack Tucker’s room?’_

_Maddie: ‘I think he knows a lot of ghosts we don’t. I wish we could help’_

_Jack: ‘do you think he’s been using these powers to fight ghosts? That that’s an enemy of his? That’s what I’d do if I could fly and shoot lasers’_

_Maddie: ‘I sure hope not! That’s so dangerous! With us is one thing but clearly he doesn’t hunt with us’_

Tucker grabs Danny’s shoulders and spins him to face him, pointing at Danny’s face, “before you go off”, gesturing at the rest of Danny’s body, “you, probably, two. Let him do his shit, he’s good at it”, pointing at Danny’s face, “fuck your life dude”. 

Danny glares, “know that I am pushing off my mental freak out. Watch out for his goons”. 

Danny jumps off the roof, invisible, and glides around slowly, watching Walker pick through Tucker’s room with a frown. Whispering with a bit of bite, which is a bit threatening with the echoing voice, “no controlling my ‘plasm. Talk later”. 

Danny listens as Walker huffs, annoyed, “the little punks not here”, turning to two of his goons, “I thought the tracker said his signature was here”. One goon shrugs before all four freeze at the sound of Tucker’s parents coming home. Walker grins, “well all the same. It seems we have good bait”. 

Danny clenches his fists and bares his fangs in a soundless snarl. Promptly lunging at Walker and uppercutting him, blasting ectoballs at the two goons, sending them flying. 

_Maddie: ‘were those **fangs**? And- LOOK OUT!’ She really has to try not to interfere as the ghosts start blasting at him._

Danny shoots up through the roof, avoids one of the goons' strange blasts. Quickly getting punched in the gut by Walker. Danny just growls and kicks his stomach, blasting him in the face. Smirking for only a second as he catches Tucker capturing one of the goons out of the corner of his eye. -the two parents actively cheering over that- Danny spins and ducks, avoiding a pink ecto-beam. Snickering, “you’ve always been a bad shot whitey!”. Flipping around and making a shield as Walker teleports behind him and tries to blast him again. 

_Jack: ‘he’s really good at this! You kick his butt son!’._

_Maddie: ‘he shouldn’t be...but I guess it’s good’._

Danny slams his feet on Walker’s chest, making the two slam onto a rooftop. Danny blasts him in the chest a few times and grins a fair bit maliciously, grabbing Walkers collar, growling, “you _don’t_ come after my friends family”, and punches him in the face. Grabbing his arm and flinging him into a building. 

Walker grunts and stands, pushing away bits of brick with his hands, glaring at the floating Danny, “if you would just stay in a cell where you belong half creature, they’d be left alone”, shrugging with a cruel grin, “maybe”. Before blasting another beam at Danny. Which he avoids easily. But apparently that pisses Walker off, as he changes sizes into a more massive form. Danny just flips around his thermos with a cocky grin. 

_Maddie & Jack: **!!!!!!!!!!**_

Danny expertly avoids Walker’s grabbing hands and spins through the air, firing off blasts, “big target! More areas to hit!”. Flying down, away from more pink ecto-beams. -the two, startled and worried, try yanking Danny down to avoid a car that was thrown- Danny jerking, snapping as his flight just cuts out for a few seconds. Car sailing over him only to get hit by something that binds around his chest and arms, pinning them and yanking him towards the ground. Danny gritting out, “that was _not _helpful. Getting hit by the car was preferred. The goal actually”. -the two a little freaked and struggle a little as they find they can’t really move-

Danny hits the ground hard. Coughing and sputtering but rolling across the ground to hide in an alleyway. 

_Maddie & Jack: **!!!!!!!!!!!! DANNY!!**_

_Maddie: ‘s-sorry. Sorry sweetie. Ow. Be alright Danny. What is this? This feels awful’. _

_Jack: ‘son....’._

Danny pushes himself up the wall, going against the heavy gravity of the thing tight around him. “Okay, how to get this stupid thing off”, Danny manoeuvres around to try using a dumpster to get something out of his pocket. It’s obvious he’s making a point of not looking at himself. Smiling and grabbing what feels like a tube of lipstick before sucking and rolling through the open door of a building. Falling down the stairs and breaking his nose in the process. -which the two freak out a bit over- Danny chuckles, “well at least something broke my fall”, before adjusting the lipstick blaster to shoot off the bindings. Flexing his left hand and wincing slightly, “fantastic. More broken bones”, before flying through the roof as Walker goes to kick in the building. 

Tucker’s shouting, “got the other one!”. Danny only chuckles as a response, before shooting at Walker again. Catching him off guard enough to slam his across the cheek with the thermos. Growling and punching him with his left hand, “stay out of my town”, then sucking him into the thermos. 

Danny stands and pants a little, Tucker running up, “dude, why the Zone did you fly into the capture blast? You haven’t done that in years”.

Danny flips him off as he picks up Tucker and flies them back to his place. Both frowning at the destroyed mess. 

Dropping Tucker on the ground and doing the light ring thing again. Tucker points at him, “hand, gimme gimme”. 

Danny rolls his eyes as they sit on Tucker’s, thankfully intact, bed. “That wasn’t me Tuck. It’s fine though. Everything worked out”. 

“Dude, there's blood and ‘plasm all over your face”. 

Danny chuckles and grabs one of the towels, cleaning his face off but winces as he whacks his nose, “right forgot about that”. Tucker works on setting Danny’s hand bones as Danny sets his nose with practiced ease. 

_Maddie: ‘I, Danny what? You **forgot**?!? This, you’re too good at it. Danny...’._

_Jack: ‘Tucker’s, he’s good at this too. We don’t even get hurt like this’._

_Maddie: ‘we don’t fight like that. We hunt. That wasn’t hunting. It was a **fistfight**. A ghostly fistfight. And now he’s hurt’. _

Danny sighs as he holds his nose, “so um, slosh if you're my folks. Could really use knowing that”. 

Tucker raises an eyebrow, “slosh? Really?”. 

“Oh fuck you”, nodding at the sloshing feeling before looking to Tucker, “yeah, it’s my folks and I’m a moron for not realising that sooner”. 

Tucker chuckles as he wraps Danny’s hand, “a lovable moron who’s going to have one Hell of a conversation after we, or more specifically I, fix this”. 

Danny just grunts with a frown. 

_Maddie: ‘he’s all broken and **that’s** what he cares about?’_

_Jack: ‘he must really be worried what we think then’_

_Maddie: ‘I think...that he gets hurt like this a lot. But how have we never noticed it?’ Sloshing and swirling around near his hand and nose. _

Danny screws up his face, “okay that feels very weird. But don’t worry, I heal pretty, um, fast. And yes I get hurt kinda often, um sorry for not telling you?”. 

_Jack: ‘fast enough that we never even notice? Must be because of the ectoplasm’._

_Maddie: ‘at this point, I think **everything **is affected by his ectoplasm. I don’t like it. But if, if he’s okay like this, I’ll deal. We’ll deal’._

Tucker snorts and starts laughing, shaking his head at Danny, “dude, maybe save the awkward conversation for when they’re not stuck in you, or where I have to suffer through it for that matter. Also, cats outta the bag so please fix my damn wall”. 

Danny rolls his eyes, “pushy pushy. I thought you liked watching people squirm?”. Tucker chuckles, “not you, not like that. You’re supposed to be the tough one. You’ve earned the privacy”. 

Danny blinks, “don’t go getting all deep on me”, before turning his head towards the gaping hole and flicking his hand. -the two mental gaping and trying not to react as they feel themselves/Danny’s ectoplasm feel like it’s stretching and bending. Only for bits of the wall and destroyed objects to start glowing and floating back to where they were. Seemingly healing as well. Both easily able to feel Danny’s ectoplasm was a bit depleted now and feeling tired- 

_Jack: ‘I feel like I need a nap’._

_Maddie: ‘that must have used up a fair bit of ectoenergy. Telekinesis’._

_Jack: ‘wonder just how much he can do! Mmmmm, hungry too’._

_Maddie: ‘you’re always hungry dear’. _

_Jack: ‘think it’s his ectoplasm actually’._

_Maddie: ‘....you’re....right? I’m hungry too. Ectoplasm gets hungry?’._

Danny look over Tucker’s work before flopping to lay down, grumbling, “you know, I’m always reminded how glad I am that your rooms all ectoplasmicly rich”. 

Tucker snorts, “yours is worse. Now nap you idiot. I highly doubt your folks will do anything weird. While I slave away like an overworked carriage horse”. 

Danny flips him off but falls asleep anyway. -the two able to tell that he seems to be absorbing in ectoplasm, core processing it and replenishing his own ectoplasm-

_Jack: *chuckles* ‘close enough to eating I guess! Slimy yet satisfying!’. _

_Maddie: *laughing slightly* ‘well let’s not run around much. Let him sleep, and let us, his ectoplasm, replenish’. _

Tucker shakes his head at Danny and continues fiddling away, “now I highly doubt ectoplasm can sleep. Would be pretty strange if it did. And Danny would give me s-hassle for being protective”, Tucker pokes where he knows Danny’s ecto-field is around his foot, “Danny’s better for his weird. And you guys accepting him is kind of a big deal to him. I know you’ve seen some weird and confusing sh-stuff. Probably doesn’t make much sense and you’ve probably made your own theories. But if you think Danny needs to be ‘corrected’, just don’t. Drop it. That’s pretty well the worst thing you could do to him outside of trying to dissect him or something-”

_Maddie: ‘**WHAT**!?! We would **never**!’_

_Jack: ‘he’s really attached then.... Glad he’s adjusted so well! If he doesn’t want it fixed then of course we won't’._

_Maddie: ‘.....even if it’s still rather wrong’. _

“-similar. His abilities are part of who he is. So if you hurt him by rejecting or trying to change him, _I will never forgive you._ Danny-dudes basically my brother. He’s saved my life and everyone’s lives more times than I’m sure I even know. He deserves to be treated right”. Tucker watches as Danny’s foot turns invisible. Snorting, “look at you, figuring out how he works. I’m assuming that’s you agreeing with me? Just do it again if so”. -the two promptly do. Even if it’s weird vibrating themselves- Tucker nods, “good. This is a pretty sh-stupid way for you guys to find out. And know that he would have told you on his own eventually. Someday. He wanted you to stop being so universally hateful to ghosts first”, getting up and grabbing a few extra screws, speaking as he sorts through all the different kinds for the right ones, “seeing as his pup showed, obviously you know he doesn’t hate ghosts. That he’s friendly with some. Well Danny probably won’t appreciate me saying this but I damn well am. He is friendly with a lot of ghosts. More ghosts than there are people in Amity. He will never accept or tolerate your hate for ghosts. So grow up and realise when you might be wrong, cause you don’t know _shit_”. 

_Maddie: ‘I didn’t realise he disliked how we were? are? so much. And he’s, he’s friendly with that many?’._

_Jack: ‘I’m glad he meant to tell us. And Mads, Danny-boy’s good, he would never be friendly with cruel creatures. So what does that mean?’._

_Maddie: ‘I’d like to say he’s being tricked, but....that many? He’s not **that **gullible. No one is’._

_Jack: ‘so what then? I’m sure our science isn’t wrong’._

_Maddie: ‘I don’t know Jack’._

_Jack: ‘well maybe the animal ones can be okay easier? Like the puppy?’._

_Maddie: ‘I’m pretty sure Tucker means more than just animal ghosts’._

Tucker smirks at the machine and grabs Danny’s foot, shaking it violently before springing away. Danny nearly grabbing him and snarling. -startling the two parents and making them a bit confused- Danny blinks before smirking at Tucker, “you’re getting quick. What is it?”. 

_Jack: ‘wow those are some reflexes!’._

_Maddie: ‘he’s like a feral animal.....He’s that paranoid and on guard?’._

_Jack: ‘with ghosts that’s good!’._

Tucker shakes his head, “you are such a nightmare to wake up but it’s great dodging practice”, lifting up the device, “just need another part from your folks lab then we’re good. Got a reverse switch already installed”. 

Danny nods and gets up, clapping Tucker on the shoulder, “nice. You’re going to make some tech or engineering company very _very_ rich”. 

Tucker huffs, “excuses you? I’ll be running it and making _myself _very _very_ rich. Though you know I’ll always be your technician. Now let’s get your folks out of you”. 

“That sounds really messed up Tuck”, Danny wraps an arm around Tucker and flies them off to his house. 

They phase through the lab ceiling and land on the lab floor. 

_Maddie: ‘I think he can do everything a ghost can at this point’. _

_Jack: ‘which is kind of cool. At least a little. I could see inside our floorboards!’._

Danny stretches and yawns some, “so whatcha need?”. 

Tucker digs in a draw and fetches a weird glowing blue tube, an ectoplasm spinner, “this”.

“How, no seriously, how do you always know where everything is down here? Uh, no offence guys, it’s kind of a mess”. 

_Jack: ‘the sign of being put to good use! No worries Danny-boy!’_

Tucker chuckles, “little easy to forget you've got tag alongs?”, Danny nods as Tucker puts the final pieces together and points it at Danny, “this is probably gonna hurt by the way”. 

Danny just shrugs, “expected”, before Tucker zaps him and he promptly passes out. 

This time Danny wakes up first, seeing Tucker’s face inches from his and nearly punches him in the face, “fucking Zone Tuck”. 

Tucker shakes himself slightly, “dude, you weren’t just snapping awake. It was weird. But also kinda cool”. Danny flips him off before both of them look to the still unconscious parents. Jack groaning. Tucker finger guns at Danny, “and that’s my queue to leave”. Danny just rolls his eyes and sits in a chair, waiting for the pair to wake up fully as Tucker bounds up the stairs. 

Maddie staggers up, slightly startled by Danny just suddenly being there to help steady her, him asking, “you good? Er, physically anyway?”. 

Maddie nods as Danny helps Jack up, Danny coming to stand in front of them. Still short as ever and a fair bit wide-eyed. Danny rubs his neck, “soooooo, my body huh? Interesting place”. 

Jack and Maddie Exchange a glance and promptly hug Danny, which they feel kind of bad over how he had tensed up, before relaxing and hugging back.


	2. Look In Vein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how does he stack up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ectober 2019 Day 26: High Score

After a bit they all separate, Danny looking around and rubbing his neck a bit awkwardly, “so I’m guessing you’re not too upset with me? Or freaked out?”. 

Jack pats Danny’s shoulder as he sits down in one of the chairs, “that was very weird yes. But that’s normal for Fenton’s!”, throwing his hands out to the side slightly, “and you have powers! The flying was really cool! Everything was so small!”. 

Maddie nods at Jack but worries her lip and looks at Danny, “it seems like you...get hurt a lot”, cupping the side of his face and visually inspecting his nose, “how do you even _forget _broken bones sweetie? And I’m not sure whether to be happy or bothered that you did a good job setting your nose”. 

Danny chuckles and rubs over the bridge of his nose, which Maddie cringes at slightly but tilts her head, “it’s...healed”. 

Danny drops his hand and gives a little nod, “yeah, um, I heal quick”, looking to his dad, “and yeah dad, flying’s great. It’s, well, it’s one of my favourite things”. 

Jack grins wide at that, which Danny tilts his head over, “are you guys okay? that I like my, um, abilities? That I have them?”, shrugging and looking at the floor slightly, “I lied to you guys. For, like, a long time”.

At this they both promptly hug him again. Jack rubbing his back a bit, “son, Danny-boy, we’ve already decided we accept it. So long as you like it and accept it”. 

Maddie nods as they pull back, “even if it’s quite strange and we have no clue how it’s possible. Though if I’m honest sweetie, it does seem rather _wrong_, you’re not a ghost”.

Danny frowns and looks away, nodding a little, “yeah I kind of figured. Ghost stuff, you don’t exactly like them”. 

Jack clears his throat, “about that...That puppy really was a lot like a normal puppy! And Tucker said you actually have lots of ghost friends! And well, you wouldn’t be friendly with monsters. So we don’t know what to think on that”. 

Danny blinks and looks at his dad wide-eyed, “he did _what?!? Tuck_”, Danny shakes his head, “I guess I did sort of tell you the same though. And his name’s Cujo, Dad”. 

Jack blushes a bit at that but nods. Maddie decides to sit down too, so that Danny’s looking down at both of them, at least a little, hoping it makes him more open, “why though?“.

Danny rolls his eyes, “why not? They’re the same as humans, just with powers and more varied bodies”. 

Maddie sighs, “I don’t know Danny. But you seem to be doing fine, skilled actually, so that’s your choice to make. We can support you without loving everything you do right?”.

Danny rubs his neck and gives a weak smile, “I mean, I guess? And yeah I’ve been getting into fights like that for a while”, glaring at the air slightly, “Walker’s one of few I actually hate. He also hates me”, shrugging, “mutualistic I guess”. 

Maddie and Jack share a look, Jack patting Danny’s shoulder slightly, “we definitely don’t like him either. But about that, what did he mean by ‘half creature’? That sounds like an insult”.

Maddie nods and makes a point to smile slightly, “Tucker mention halfa, I know you didn’t really answer us when we asked about that, but you didn’t know it was us at that point”.

Danny sighs, “yeah that’s an insult dad. The whole halfa thing is part of why he hates me. And, um, I’m called that because of the powers and stuff, while still being, you know, alive”.

Both parents nod, it did make sense. It meant he was a bit ghostly. Maddie touches Danny chest lightly, “I’m guessing having a core makes you able to handle all the ectoplasm in you. There’s an awful lot more than we thought”.

“Heh heh, yeah and thanks for leaving that alone after the initial discovery, or whatever, of it. Core’s are kind of...sensitive”.

Both nod rapidly, Maddie speaking, “as soon as you mentioned it could freeze you over we made sure to leave it alone. Can it really do that?”.

Danny nods and rubs his chest slightly, “oh yeah it can. Pretty sure it nearly killed me. I have to use up its ecto-energy or it’ll freeze me basically”, Danny makes a fist and then opens it, revealing a little ice flower. Twirling it in his fingers and making more pelts form on it till it’s rather large. 

Maddie takes it gingerly and spins it nothing ‘wow’, because it was incredibly pretty. Still so _off _that he could just make ecto-ice but not so bad. 

Jack smiles, “you’re good at that! Guess you’d have to be! Seems like a strong power!”, tilting his head and glancing around the lab, “think we could see just how strong?”.

“I’m not turning the lab into an ice rink dad”, making everyone laugh a little. 

Jack shakes his head with a smile after a bit, “I mean a meter reader Danny-boy. See just how much icy energy you can put out”. 

Danny looks around and rubs his neck, “I dunno, I mean, I uh, um, okay, I am totally curious about that myself. But, like, your guys stuff, you know, saves the data and that would have been awkward. Though I mean, I have totally had Tuck use radar guns on me, you know, speed and that. Flying. Yeah”, shrugging, “doesn’t really matter now I guess. So I um, yeah. Okay”. 

Maddie scrunches up her eyebrows, “is that a yes sweetie?”.

Jack beams and stands, “of course you’re curious! You’re a Fenton!”. 

Danny nods at his mom while his dad busies himself finding things, “yeah, yeah it’s a yes”. Maddie gets up and kisses his forehead for that, whispering to him, “thanks for trusting us. We’re, especially Jack, a bit upset over finding out all this the way we did. On accident. We’d rather have you tell us on your own terms and knowing it was us. Even if it took longer”. 

Danny smiles warmly at that, making a damn point to not tear up at all, “thanks. That means a lot”. Making a mock disgusted face as she kisses his forehead again. Before Jack comes over with what looks like a tuning fork attached to a big ass battery. 

Danny sits down and chuckles a little, as Jack touches it to his chest, “no need to explain how it works. I’m familiar”, making both his parents smile. While Danny pushes his Core’s power at the machine. Thankfully he knew this stuff wouldn’t actually deplete his ectoplasm, none of their inspectors would. Humming a little as the machine beeps. 

Jack blinks at the screen, a fair bit stunned, “wow Danny-boy! It’s strong! Strongest we’ve recorded actually!”. 

Danny snorts, _of course_ it was, figures. Looking over at the screen, “jeez that’s almost double the second highest?”. 

They all look at each other before Jack glances to where all the other inspectors are. Danny, way too curious now, nods with a slight grin. 

Maddie quickly clears the little side table before Jack dumps the inspectors on it. Danny chuckles, “you’ve built one for everything at this point. Why don’t you make something that’s universal?”.

Maddie quirks her lip, “we are actually. Just much more difficult”. She knew he never seemed to mind the ‘harmless’ inventions. 

Danny dips his head, “logically”, as Jack slides over with an ecto-field reader. Which Danny hovers his arm over, easily feeling when he was close enough for it to be contacting it. 

And just like before, way higher than every other reading. 

From there it continues on much the same. Thing after thing, reading after reading; Danny’s consistently way higher than every other recorded level or score. This also results in Danny pretty well showing off his powers, being a little awkward about it at first but growing more comfortable at his folks not reacting poorly. He firmly decides against anything a little too weird for now. Duplication, body manipulation, the wail, his ghost form, and overshadowing. Even if overshadowing one of them would be really comedic right now.

Maddie eventually stands in-front of all the readings, it was a bit concerning but also incredibly funny. Danny seems to find it pretty funny for sure. Based on the smirking and snickering. Just the fact that the weirdly high readings were making him a bit more comfortable made her happy though. So it’s okay. 

Shaking her head with a smile and looking at Danny, “you, a human, are stronger than every ghost we’ve ever recorded”. 

Danny rubs his neck and looks around, before looking back with a slight smile, “Fenton’s and our weird huh?”.

Jack laughs, clapping Danny on the shoulder, “indeed! Ghostly weird is even more suiting! I can just imagine the looks of jealousy, shock, and some rage on the ghosties faces now!”. 

Maddie ruffles his hair, and thinking of his skill in battle, “I’d say that most have an idea that you’re very strong. You clearly suspected”. 

Danny shrugs, “pretty much yeah”.

Maddie makes a point of giving him a more stern mothering face, “not that I like you fighting on your own. Or that it’s actual fights instead of what we do”. 

Danny shrugs, “usually it’s more like sparring. Testing each other’s skill and power sort of thing. A little bit of fun”, frowning, “not Walker though. He’s a prick. Same with Plasmius. Pricks, the both of ‘em”. 

Jack raises an eyebrow, “what about that Skulker that you mentioned?”. 

Danny tilts his head, “Skulker is kind of unique. What I was talking about back there, with him, his girl was insulting his hunting skills, _again_, so he decided to prove his skill by hunting me a bit more aggressively, _again_. Skulker’s basically a ghost hunter. Goes after anything ghostly that’s unique or rare. You know, like me. But he has more respect for strong worthy opponents, so it’s usually sparring between us. Frenemies”. 

Jack chuckles, “a ghost who’s a ghost hunter! I’m still going to deck him though”. 

Danny smirks, “aim for the head then. Very tiny ghost piloting a Mecha. You shrunk him once and I may have froze him in an ice-cube tray”. 

Jack laughs again, “good then! Seems like you might have caught more ghosts than we have! What’s your scoreboard like?”.

Danny tilts his head, “huh?”.

Maddie smiles and ruffles his hair, “surely you keep track of how many you nab, or win against I guess”. 

Danny screws up his face, snorts and then starts laughing. Shaking his head, “I gave up on that years ago, after a hundred it felt kind of pointless”, snorting again, “well, okay I keep score of the Box Ghost because it’s ridiculous”. This gets both of them to nod and laugh. All of them having frequently not even bothered to actually catch that one. 

Maddie smiles, “I think everyone in town has a scoreboard for that one”. 

Jack pokes Danny, hoping the question is obvious and clear. Danny nods, “fifty-two thousand and eighty-nine. Highest in one day was fifty-seven”. 

Both cough, definitely startled. Danny was an overachiever. 

Maddie smiles mischievously, “fourteen thousand and two”.

Jack smirks, “nine thousand on the nose”. 

Danny smirks at that. 

Eventually, everyone goes up for food. And Maddie, watching Danny eat remembers something. Swallowing her food, “sweetie? Question?”.

“Yeah?”.

“I’m sure I felt fangs earlier. You don’t look to have any though?”.

Danny blushes and shifts a little, no point in not showing them. So he opens his mouth and extends them. Which Maddie goes a bit wide-eyed over. Closing his mouth and licking his tongue over them, “Iz pretty vwell only have them outz in fightz. Kinda hardy to eatz or talkz with them”. 

Jack blinks a bit before laughing a little, which Danny blushes more over. Jack patting his shoulder, “I can see why! They’re way too big for your mouth!”.

Danny rubs his neck and chuckles, fangs noticeably still out, “Iz growz into them. Eventuallyz”. 

Maddie ruffles his hair some, fangs was creepy and rather wrong to see on him but if he could be okay with it then so could she. Tilting her head a little, “isn’t fang size a bit of a status thing? Like wearing fur or well-tailored suits? Being naturally better looking?”.

Jack nods a bit erratically, “like high cheekbones? Or chiselled jaws?”.

Danny snorts and nods, “yezz, pizzzez Plazmiuzz offz”. Danny licks over his fangs again, having basically butchered Vlad’s last name. But this time even Maddie can’t help but laugh. 

**End. **


End file.
